


In a world full of hell, there's still a little heaven.

by TheMightyNyoom



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: All Sexualities, Anime, Bakugan - Freeform, College/University, Dorms, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fast food employee, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, Soulmates kinda, Tsundere, Yaoi, Yuri, otaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyNyoom/pseuds/TheMightyNyoom
Summary: "When i was younger, a great man once told me All of our dreams can come true if we have the courage to pursue them. That man in question? He was Walt Disney " - Issy at some point but i don't know when





	In a world full of hell, there's still a little heaven.

The second I opened my eyes this morning i knew it would be a bad day. No it was not the weather. No it was not my younger (and only) brother Harry. It was the fucking fact that today was Wednesday 6th January , the first day back of college after winter break. Some of the good things included staying in my dorm again to avoid all family contact, seeing some friends and all that crap. I just hate the fact that most of the people are arrogant assholes who have nothing better to do than comment on my height because I'm like, 5'3. rip my life. 

but anyways, lets go back to knowing today was gonna be bad. Usually the first day back after Christmas is good, but today.....not so much. It all began when i woke up ten minutes after i should've. I know to most that ten minutes doesn't matter...but for me its critical that i do everything on time (to be continued at some point :33)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own bakugan, but i sure wish i did


End file.
